


Sleep and dream

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams say a lot. Whether it is understood or not is an entirely different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and dream

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of au.

Harry laid down his head to rest, to rest his troubles away, to escape, to heal. He rested because he needed - he must. Limbs shaking, body exhausted, stamina depleted. He needed to stop, lest he collapse.

 

As he rested, behind thin, closed lids, Harry dreamt of a fantastical realm.

 

He dreamt of the World below him, colours he cannot even begin to name spreading across the surface, curling into each other and gliding, like coloured dye in water. It pulsed with his heartbeat, _ba-dum ba-dum_ , a steady rhythm that will stay as it is, a constant, until the End. The surface shined with the radiance of a thousand suns, evidence of the precious lives it protects and supports, always present, never barren, beautiful and awe-inspiring.

 

He dreamt of the Void above him, waiting, never ending. It gazed back at him. It was dark- not black, not always. It pulsed as well, with ever other heartbeat, beating in a low tone, reverberating through him, shaking him to his very bones. It was silent- nothing survives the void, not even sound. It thrummed like a bass, the space around it moving with the force. Harry tilted towards it, pulsing with the force, a silent melody.

 

He dreamt of the Vast behind him. It hummed with song, filling him with feeling. He caught a glimpse of Its depths, of Its light, of Its shadows. It displayed all - patient and fearless. The Damned within scream and cried something terrible, worst than anything Harry had ever felt. Their noises filled him with ice, like the barren ice wastes had taken a part of him into their icy depths. But along with the Damned came the Others. They were the antithesis of the Damned, their sound was brightness and brightness was their sound. Harry tipped back and laughed in unrestrained delight, his soul sparked by their presence. They felt wonderful, invigorating like a rush of peace and power that had him spinning wildly with energy and giddiness.

 

He dreamt of the oceans before him, their bodies filled with life and the givers of life. They were refreshing and cold, glimmering like the universe at a distance. Harry welcomed it, gathering all to himself, relishing it and then let it return. It was not his to keep.

 

He dreamt of the lands, both lush and barren, both supporting life that were so very different, but similar in so many ways. Harry encompassed all of them with his being and released them too. Neither were his to keep.

 

He heard a whisper, like a feather at his ear. Harry strained to hear it, spreading out as much as he could. The words became clearer.

 

 _Harry_ , the whisper was like diamond wrapping around his soul. His very being stuttered. _It never just was._

 

Harry woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short excerpt from a new fic I was planning in my head. I don't think that I will post this one anytime soon, not with my other ongoing fic (I know that once I start on a new multi-fic thing I'll end up losing interest in my previous multi-fic. It's a bad habit.)
> 
> Tbh, this scene sounded much more badass and mystical in my head. I tried my best.


End file.
